Once Again
by Annoriel
Summary: About a romance that grows to unespected situations. SBOC, also RLOC. Read and Review, please!
1. Welcomes and pranks

ONCE AGAIN IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Disclaimer: If any of that stuff were mine, I wouldn't be writing anonymously. Instead of I would be gathering lots of money... Shame, everything you recognize from Harry Potter books belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Excuse my spelling mistakes and odd grammar! Is really a difficult thing write in a language that isn't your home-born.  
01 _ WELCOMES AND PRANKS  
  
Melissa took a deep breath and stepped into the Hogwarts Express. At the age of 16, she was going to Hogwarts for the first time, before she used to be tutored at home, cuz her father had decided that way. Now Melissa Walker had reached her biggest dream.  
  
Smiling inwardly, she walked in a cabin that she thought was empty. A couple were snogging behind the door. Suppressing a gasp, she turned on her heels to leave but something held her back.  
  
"Wait!" a girl with curly brown hair, ivory skin and shiny blue eyes pulled her sleeve. "Sorry. I'm Dianna Black, and this is my boyfriend, Remus Lupin."  
  
Melissa turned her stare to the boy behind Dianna. He had dark blonde hair and warm brown eyes, his lovely face reddened. Melissa grinned. "I'm Melissa Walker, I'm about to begging the sixth year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Really? So do I!" Dianna took a few seconds analyzing her. Melissa had long, dark straight hair, expressive icy gray eyes and some kind of sculptured gracefulness that made her assemble like an angel. Dianna beamed at her prospective new friend. "Wanna sit here with me?" Melissa answered with a bright smile.  
  
The boy, Remus, cleared his throat. "Don't bother with me, I actually have a thing or two to do." He kissed his girlfriend lightly on the mouth and walked towards the door.  
  
Dianna narrowed her eyes. "What are you and the Marauders up to now?"  
  
Lupin blinked innocently. "Us?" then blowing a kiss at Dianna and muttering 'see ya' to Melissa, he left.  
  
Dianna shrugged. " Boys...! Now, are you an interchange student? I don't remember see you around before..."  
They talked for hours. At the half-way to Hogwarts, it was as if they had met each other since kids. Melissa was delighted to discovery that Dianna and she would be at the same house; Melissa was sorted when she first met Professor Dumbledore when her parents matriculated her at Hogwarts, so she would be at Grynffindor.  
  
It was right after they had finished all the Berttie Boots Every Flavors Beans and they were musing about which candy to eat now that they heard a loud bang. Suddenly there was a black out and every girl at the train - and even some those who weren't - started to scream. Dianna and Melissa were rather calm, but when the door abruptly opened, they jumped up and reached for their wands.  
  
"Dy, are you in here?" a male voice asked.  
  
"Remus? What happened?"  
  
"Baby sis, are you all right?" another one asked  
  
"Sirius, I'm at the left side of the cabin!" footsteps sound. "Ouch! That was my foot, Siri."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't meant to..."  
  
"Padfoot? Moony? Is here safe?"  
  
"Com'on in, James." Remus said.  
  
"My, I'm sooo tired..." Sirius yawned.  
  
"Ouch! Look out!" Melissa yelled.  
  
"Sirius, you just sat on my friend!"  
  
"Oh, sorry... what's your name?"  
  
A small giggle. "Melissa." She heard someone sitting beside her and finally was free from that heavy load.  
  
"Well, Melissa, when the luminosity come back I'll tell you if it's a pleasure or not to meet you."  
  
"Oh, Padfoot you definitely has no class." The boy they've called James said in a mock priggish voice. "Peter, would you please stand up for God's sake? I'm tired of step on you."  
  
"Well it can't last forever... I mean, that's why we have magic!" Melissa exclaimed in a half annoyed tune.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm here to protect all the damsels in distress and..." Sirius discoursed heroically but Dianna cut him off.  
  
"Oh, my knight in shinning armour!" they heard a thud, which means that Dianna had threw herself around her brother's neck.  
  
"Hey! I thought I was you knight in shinning armour..." Remus pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Of course you are, Remmie." She now jumped to the boy's arms.  
  
"Oh, Remmie, will you save my from my cruel fate?" Peter mocked a girl's voice.  
  
"Shut up, Wormtail, will you?"  
  
The door opened once more. A girl carrying an usher walked in. By the slender light, was possible to see that she had voluminous mahogany-color hair tied in a ponytail, tiny freckles and emerald green eyes, which now seemed to be burning in rage.  
  
"James Potter! I can see your finger in it!"  
  
"Actually you can't 'cause it's too dark and..."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Sirius Black." Then the usher light turned to the two girls who could barely suppress the laugh, and she said in a much smoother voice. "Hi, Dianna!" and to the other girl, "Hello! I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Melissa Walker, nice to, uh, meet you." She said while Dianna muttered something like 'you barely can see her face' and Lily smiled.  
  
"Now you, Mr. Potter. I'll report everything to Headmaster Dumbledore... In minor details."  
  
"You can't prove anything, Evans." Even in the shadows you could tell that he scowled.  
  
"So it was indeed you and your friends..."  
  
"It was not!" both the four boys protested at the same time.  
  
"I shall find a professor." And Lily left.  
  
"James, do something!" Peter yelled.  
  
"Lily! Lily let's talk...!" and James hurried away.  
  
"Sirius and Remus!" Dianna said despottly and Sirius snorted something that sound like 'women' and Melissa laughed. "What you guys did this time?"  
  
"Remember those Filibuster's Fireworks uncle Paul gave me last month, and Peter's wonderful supply of dungbombs?" Sirius said, feeling unease "Well, it seems that you can use them at the same time..."  
  
"Slytherin's waggon blew up." Remus summed up. "The explosion seems to have affected the illumination spells but it's nothing that can be settled within minutes. Now, Melissa, are all these chocolate frogs yours? I'm starving..."  
The cabin fell into utter silence and Melissa was starting to feel bored when the room lit up. She wasn't surprised to find Remus and Dianna snogging again, so she turned to the bloke at her side. He was staring at her. Intently. Scrutinizingly (does this word exists???). Diana's brother had dark blue eyes and a black hair a bit long that kept falling upon his eyes while he impatiently brushed them away. The mischievous grin in his face mirrored in his eyes and matched perfectly with his slightly tanned skin. Melissa looked up to face him. My, the boy was really tall.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black. And it's certainly a great pleasure to meet you."  
*** End of the first chapter!!! I'm really loving to write this fic, so I don't give a damn if there's someone reading it or not (but I would be flattered to receive some reviews, even flames are welcomed...). Anyway, I'll keep updating as fast as my lovely *ironic voice* Professors allow me, since I'm writing mainly during my Biology, Grammar and English classes. Until next time! *** 


	2. When it all begins

ONCE AGAIN  
  
Brief Author's Note: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! But I had a parcial author's block. Actually, I could write, but for some odd reason I could not get my new chapters posted!!! I promised it won't happen again,if it happens, try to understand and forgive me. Well, I have the next 2 chapters written , so it won't take long to update. About that sad event that happened in Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix, I'll pretend it didn't happen at all for the sake of my state os mind and of this fic. Well, that's all for a while! Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. Nothing here is mine.  
  
A/n – Very big thanks to Dragon-girl. Love you, girl! Squirrel – to know you liked my fic is means a lot to me. You, Martha and Krusty are one of the bests authors I've read. Pretty much thank you. (Also thanks to everyone – if there is somebody else – who's reading).  
  
02_WHEN IT ALL BEGINS  
  
Sirius took a second to locate Melissa. He found her sat beside the window at the Griffindor common room reading a very large book. Smiling, he went towards her. Melissa only noticed him when Sirius took the book away from her.  
  
"I was reading that, Sirius!"  
  
"A Thousand herbs and magic fungus." He scowled. "It's just your first day at school, Lis! There are better things to do." He slipped in the couch, beside her.  
  
"Enlighten me, please." Melissa looked at him sideways. Sirius sprawled and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You know, we could go to Hogsmeade this weekend. I heard you've never been there." He smiled mischievously and winked at her.  
  
Melissa felt her heart skip a beat. She opened her mouth to say something but Lily interrupted.  
  
"Perhaps you should think about your classes first, Sirius." She handed them both a scroll parchment. "Your new schedule."  
  
"Eh, Lily, there's a mistake on mine." Sirius stood up and pointed the parchment to Lily. "It says: No Hogsmeade until fortnight October."  
  
"Really?" she answered sarcastically and left.  
  
"Well, Sirius, it seems we'll have to put off this little ride."  
  
He grinned devilishly. "We'll see..."  
  
Saturday morning Melissa slowly opened her eyes and greeted the sunlight. The girls most likely weren't awake yet, so she stretched and went bath. Fifteen minutes later she came out the bathroom fully dressed and performing a dry spell at her hair. When the black satin curtain that was her hair fell lose above her back, she smiled. God bless the magic!  
  
Melissa was ready to go to breakfast when a weird motion next to the door attracted her eyes.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Sirius shouted. When one of the roommates of Melissa mumbled meaningless words and changed position, he lowered his voice. "Surprise!"  
  
"Sirius!" she whispered, dragging him away from the room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He chuckled and kissed her on the top of her nose. "Keeping my word." As she looked at him puzzled, he explained. "I'll take you to Hogsmeade."  
  
"And how are you supposed to do this?" she tried to sound serious but couldn't.  
  
Sirius reached out for her hand and gave one of those smiles that he knew that were earth-shattering. "Trust me."  
  
If Melissa were in her perfect state of mind that moment, she probably wouldn't agree with him since that it would mean break a thousand rules and eventually detention until the rest of their lives. But every single thought had ran away from her head.  
  
Her ability to speak came back a couple minutes after, while Sirius hushed her through the castle.  
  
"Where are you taking me to?"  
  
"You ask too much." They finally had stopped in front of a gargoyle with only one eye. "I already told you."  
  
"Once we can apparate out of Hogwarts and McGonnagal surely won't allow us to just walk out through the Entrance door, I can't see how..." she stopped. The gargoyle had moved away to show what seemed with a deep and dark tunnel. "... you... can... do... this." Melissa turned to him thunderstruck. "Care to explain?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "In six years at Hogwarts I've learned a thing or two." The next second they were walking down the tunnel.  
  
"Where would you like to go first?" They were standing outside the Honeydukes. For Melissa surprise, the owner of the candy store wasn't surprised to see Sirius at his warehouse and just greeted them good morning.  
  
Decided to don't think too much about it, she looked up at him. "Somewhere to eat. You know, I was kidnapped and my sequesterer forgot I hadn't my breakfast yet."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Shame on me. Com'on, I know the perfect place."  
  
An hour later the couple could be seeing at the Hill around the corners of Hogsmeade. The amazing view of the small village bellow them and the Castle on the skyline marveled Melissa. She sat on the grass and motioned to Sirius to join her.  
  
Sirius gazed at her intently and sat by her side, searching in her eyes the permission to embrace her. He kind of had planned all that. Being the greatest Don Juan Hogwarts ever saw, he could have all the girls he wished by just snapping his fingers. But this time was Melissa he wanted. The beautiful and decided girl he met just a week ago.  
  
She was different from everybody else. Hogwarts was just the first step she planned to climb, so she could reach her goal and become a medic-witch. He admired that on her, the girls he dated before seemed to be completely air- haired and futile next to her. Smiling, he brought her closer.  
  
The kiss was soft at the beginning. A mix of sensations Melissa never felt before. Something like that wasn't in her plans but it seemed right, anyway. Just to be close to him like this. She felt with pleasure how he caressed the back of her neck, and sighed delighted. Sirius took that as a sign to deepen the kiss and smiled inwardly when she answered just as passionately.  
  
When they had no breath left, they parted. Sirius gently ran his fingers through her hair and made her rest her head in his chest. They spent what seemed hours that way. Kissing, playing, cherishing, smiling and then kissing again.  
  
"I could stay here forever." Sirius sighed. "Pity we must go back to Hogwarts."  
  
Melissa jumped up. "Oh, my God, Sirius. McGonnagal will tears us apart limb to limb if she finds out! We have to go back now!" She desperately tried to smooth her clothes while Sirius slowly stood up, muttering something that sounded like 'should have shut my mouth'.  
  
She reached for Sirius' hand and started to walk, but he didn't move. "Won't you come?" she turned to find him grinning at her. Growing truly worried – they could get even expelled for that little adventure! – she approached him. "Com'on Sirius." But all her thoughts were forgotten when he pulled her to his arms once more.  
  
* Phew! One chapter more, thank God! I so sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter will come faster. I promise! Don't forget to click on that tiny button at the corner of your screen and review, please!* 


	3. Locked!

ONCE AGAIN 

Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable from J. K. Rowling books is mine, that is, I only own two characters (Dianna and Melissa) and a script. 

Especial tahnks to all those who reviwed:

**Panny Savage** - Is it Savage from Savage Garden? If it is, I love them too!

**sakhara291** - Hey! I'm reading your story!!! 

**thepaxilfairy** - It's not your computer, it's FF.net. A saw others fics with this problem as well. For a while, I'll use different symbols for dialogue.

03_Locked. 

Dianna was pacing the room, squeezing her hands nervously. 

- What if they got killed? What if they're hurt somewhere and can't ask for help? Oh, Remus... what if some filthy Death Eater got them and... 

- Dy, stop that right now. - Remus said patronizingly. - They're probably are having the time of their lives and sooner or later they will show up sound and safe just as nothing had happened... 

Exactly that moment Sirius and Melissa walked in through the portrait hole, hand in hand and both wearing big grins. 

- I'm gonna kill them. - Dianna hissed. - I'll kill them, cut them in little pieces then throw them at the lake... 

Sirius and Melissa approached them. 

- Dy, any problem? 

- Argh! You could have told me, Mel. I'm your best friend! I could expect something like that from Sirius, but you... Noooo, you decided to left me in the dark and I just woke up to find out that you VANISHED! I was oh-soooo worried, but did you care?... - Remus tamped her mouth with his hand but she kept murmuring inconceivable words. 

- Don't worry about her, she'll overcome it. - Remus smiled. - So you're dating now, uhn? The Marauders are quickly surrounding to the female charm! Two left... 

Melissa stared at him puzzled. 

- Two? What about James and Lily? They're not... 

- No, Lis, they're just archenemies. - Sirius explained. 

- Mmmfff... 

- What, Dy, I couldn't understand what you said. - Dianna bit Remus' hand. 

- Ouch! - he shook his hand and whiffed at it. 

- I was trying to say that I agree with Melissa and it's obvious that James and Lily are meant to be. They're just to dumb to notice. 

Both girls exchanged accomplices looks and Sirius grimaced. 

- Oh, no, you girls are planning something and I'm not sure I'll like it. 

Melissa almost trampled on Lily. 

- Oh, my God, Mel! Why such a hurry? - Lily asked with increasing worry. Something was wrong. Melissa was mumbling disconnected words and jumping on her tiptoes. - Calm down. - She said on a smooth voice. - Good. Now tell me. 

- Sirius... Trying a new hex... Hurt... Can't help him... At the Charms classroom... 

- Ok. Go and find a professor. I'll see if he's fine. – And Lily hurried down the hallway. 

Melissa watched as her friend headed to the Charms Corridor and allowed a smile of satisfaction to spread over her face. If she ever had to live as an actress, her life would be assured. 

- Lumus. - Lily tried to focus the light at the Charms Corridor, but it seemed that the light was absorbed somehow. It was already night and all the students should be at the supper but it was just like Sirius to create something stupid to do while no one could see him. But all that darkness wasn't right... 

She finally reached the classroom. 

- Sirius, are you there? - a muffled sound. - Don't worry. Mel must be talking to Dumbledore right now. - Another muffled sound. 

Footsteps. 

Lily turned to the hallway. 

- Catch her! Take her wand fast! Ouch, that was mine one! Push her into the classroom. 

- Why do I have to do it all on my own? You lock the damn door! 

Lily thought of scream but it was too late. Whoever they were, they had grabbed her wand and the door was magically locked. 

The room lit up. Lily found herself staring into the pale green eyes of a boy with disheveled black hair and obviously under some kind of muting spell. 

- James Potter. 

- When they find out, you both are lost. - Remus shook his head disapprovingly and took a sip of his orange juice. 

- It was just a night. Besides, we left food enough for a week. - Dianna explained. 

- And those two need to resolve their love problems. - Melissa added. - They'll thank us. 

- So be prepared. They're coming now. - Sirius pointed to the entrance door. 

Lily and James approached the Griffindor table, and there wasn't a happy expression on their face. 

- Who's idea? - she was fuming. Melissa and Dianna shyly lifted their hands. - What were you thinking?! - she all but yelled. When the whole hall turned their heads to her, she reddened and lowered her voice. - We could get hurt! 

- It was not big deal... - Sirius tried to smooth the situation for Dianna and Melissa's sake. 

- Yes it was. - James shot him a glare that adverted Sirius to stay quiet. 

A bell rang somewhere. 

- We'll talk about it later. Now we have classes. - Said Lily and shooed them out the Great Hall. Sirius, Melissa, Remus and Dianna left quickly before she could change her mind. 

James sighed as he watched his friends hurry out and embraced Lily around her waist. - Should we tell them that their plan worked out pretty fine? 

Lily kissed him on the cheek. 

- Maybe later. 

Sorry guys! Low brain activity this chapter (I'm afraid it might happen again...). But tell me, was it good? Good enough for me to win reviews? Or maybe some constructive criticisms...? 


	4. The truth?

**ONCE AGAIN**

Disclaimer: Same as always: I do not own anything. 

Thanks to: Panny Savage and sakhara291 for the reviews.

**04_The Truth?**

Needless to describe the events occurred during the following month. Dianna and Melissa never ceased to congratulate themselves for bring James and Lily together. Much for the displeasure of the female population of Hogwarts... Once that even Peter had a date! 

The first Quidditch match of the year was enclosing fast: Griffindor vs. Huffle-Puff. James, as the new captain, decided they should train every day before classes start and at Sundays after lunch. Sirius wasn't very happy after receive those news... He did his best to avoid the extra trainings. 

Lily smartly (in Melissa's opinion) decided that the boys were forbidden to talk about the game until they win. Of course, Lily was sure they would win. Dianna decided she was lucky for Remus doesn't play, so he would be at one piece by the end of the day. When Melissa asked why Remus didn't join the guys at the Quidditch, everybody quickly changed the matter. 

At the game's eve, Melissa was at the Common Room trying to study. 'Trying'. Because Surius was sat by her side at the couch, kissing her neck and playing with her hair. 

She sighed contently. "Sirius?" 

"Yes, sweetheart." He whispered at her ear, his deep and low voice sending shivers down her spine. 

"Do you know where are James and Lily? I've not seen them since supper..." 

"Don't worry about them. James decided he should apologize for being a Quidditch maniac all long the last weeks and took her to the Astronomy Tower." 

Melissa chuckled. "He's fast." 

Sirius stared into her icy gray eyes and leaned closer, until his forehead touched hers. "I'll take you there someday, ok?" she felt like melting under his hot gaze, slowly Melissa nodded. 

He smiled. "And now, Lis, would you forget the love-birds and let go off this boring book for my sake? I feel like I'm being rejected here..." he pouted. 

She pushed the book aside and kissed him on the cheek. "Poor baby! We have to do something about that!" 

Sirius laughed and pulled her onto his lap. 

A couple of minutes later, Remus and Dianna walked in. At the sight of Melissa and Sirius sleeping, she nestled against his breast, Dianna smiled and looked at her boyfriend. 

"I saw this coming, Remmie. They're meant to be." 

"It's not the first time I hear it..." 

"I made a mistake that time. But now I'm sure." 

Remus took one more glance at the pair at the couch. "Me too." 

Melissa woke up with the piercing scream of Dianna. 

"Girl, shut up! I'm trying to sleep..." she moaned. 

Dianna jumped on Melissa's four poster bed and yelled again. "I can't! It's today, Mel. Quidditch Match!" 

Melissa turned round again on her bed and covered her head with a pillow. "Good for you." 

Dianna looked at her friend indignantly  and pulled out her sheet. "You're getting out of this bed now!" Melissa stood up and scowled. 

"Frankly, how can you hate Quidditch dating Sirius?" 

"I don't hate Quidditch! I just... dislike. I can't see any fun in fourteen guys riding brooms and trying to get their head smashed for a... a..." 

"Bludger." 

"Right. Bludger." Melissa shifted her clothes while Dianna went behind the curtain of her bed and rushed through her stuff. 

She eventually showed up. "So? How do I look like?" 

Melissa gaped. Dianna was dressing something that reminded her of a cheerleader she saw on a muggle movie. Her dress (if you could call that a dress...) was crimson with a capital golden G on the breast. Her hair had gold and red strands; her nails were varnished gold with red letters, writing griffindor. 

"You look... amazing." Melissa managed to say without laugh. 

Dianna bemed at her. "Great! I have some extra accessories if you want to..." 

"No! I mean, I'm fine just the way I am." She dragged her friend out of the room before she could think of something more to do. 

Quidditch pitch. 

"Pretend you're having some fun, Mel." Dianna was waving a big red flag stamped with a golden roaring lion. 

Melissa muttered tiredly and Remus laughed. 

"Just wait for the party we'll have after the game." 

They both stopped talking when a bludger missed James' head for an inch. 

Lily allowed herself to breathe again. "That was close!" 

"Yeah!" Remus said while waved his hand to Peter at the reserves bench. 

That moment, the Griffindor chaser, Frank Longbottom, shunt away from the Huffle-Puff keeper with (surprising?) ability and scored. Even Melissa joined the insane crowd that jumped and shouted. Sirius did some loops in mid-air and overflyed the Grinffindor's stands. 

"So shown off." Melissa shook her head but smiled almost proudly. 

The whole expectants held their breath when both Griffindor and Huffle-Puff seekers started a race after the golden snitch. Even the others players stopped to watch. Then, the red blot called Rose Williams did a loop around the other seeker, disnorting him. That was enough for her to grab the snitch. 

For five seconds not even a whisper could be heard at the pitch. Then the Griffindor stands erupted into cheers and shouts and exploding Filibuster's Fireworks. 

The students soon invaded the pitch as the players landed. Lily jumped on James, dumping him on the floor, and kissed him all over his face. Remus kissed Dianna and got some golden dots on his mouth. Sirius grabbed Melissa around the waist and swirled her in the air. 

"Party at Griffindor Common Room!" Sirius yelled, earning a smack on the arm from Melissa. He had screamed on her ear! 

The crowd flocked towards the castle. 

Dianna turned to the Marauders. "We'll need some food..." and winked. 

Peter and Sirius grinned mischievously. "We'll be there in a sec!" 

Lily watched both guys hurry out suspiciously. "How will they..." 

James shook his head. "Don't ask." 

Griffindor common room. 

The music was banging and the crowd danced animatedly. Melissa had given up searching for Sirius an hour ago. As Dianna said, it was probably better not to know what the Marauders were doing. 

Noiseless, she left the room towards the library. There were always times like these when she'd rather be alone at somewhere peaceful. 

Melissa wandered through the books and picked one she had already read but liked a lot. Concentrated on her reading, she sat at one of the long tables. 

As she finished the book, Melissa reckoned that the party should be already over and was ready to go back to her Common Room when someone approached her. 

"Hey, Melissa." Camille Jones, a seventh year Ravenclaw, said. "Something wrong? I mean, you're always hanging out with Dianna and James' crew..." Melissa was so absent-minded that didn't noticed the hint of envy on the other girl's voice. "Why are you all alone?" 

Melissa smiled. "I just don't feel like partying today. Besides, I have to keep up with my studies." 

Camille half-grinned. Now in that she was better than Melissa. "Why don't you ask Sirius to help you? You see, he's one of the best students here. And also is charming and funny. A perfect ten, I would say. Did you know he has a girlfriend?" 

Melissa was about to tell her that she was the "lucky" girl, but Camille didn't even stopped to breathe. 

"She left Hogwarts last year. You're probably occupying her vacancy. He's so madly in love with her. You had to see to believe how helpless he assembled in the day she left. As far as I know, they keep owling each other very often..." 

Melissa took a deep breath. "This girl... Sirius' girlfriend... She left Hogwarts?" she gave her best trying (and failing) to keep her voice in check. 

"Helena, that's her name. I heard she went to some school for gifted students at Belgium and if I'm not mistaken, Sirius and she meet every summer holiday." Then Camille stopped and analyzed Melissa. "You're all right? Your face is so pale..." 

Melissa closed her eyes and counted from 1 to 10. "I'm fine (A/N: I read somewhere that FINE also means Feeling Insecure Neurotic and Emotional, I guess it fits here!). I have to go now, Camille. See you around." Melissa swiftly gathered her books and parchments and ran out. 

Back to Griffindor common room. 

The party was over. Some red and gold flags still waved magically around and a couple fireworks remained exploding. Melissa sat at her favorite place: a couch under a large window with view to the florest (this is a tower, right?). There she stood for at least ten minutes when she heard someone approaching. Melissa turned her head to face him. 

"Hey! I've been searching for you for hours. Where have you been?" Sirius' smile faded when he faced her, her eyes telling him not to get closer. "Lis..." 

"Why didn't you tell me, Sirius? Why you left me in the dark about Helena?" her eyes seemed ever more icy for him. 

"I..." he couldn't find the words, so he tried to reach her eyes, to make her see the truth his own dark blue eyes but she kept looking away. 

"The only thing you knew I could never bear, Sirius. I thought I could trust you..." her voice cracked. Though her face was a mask of indifference, her heart was bleeding badly inside. Melissa knew that she couldn't hide her emotions from him so she avoided to let his gaze meet hers. 

Sirius was frantic. How could she talk about trust if she didn't even think twice before accusing him? Not that he was completely innocent. At least he should have known that someone could do some malevolent comment. Still, there was no reason for her to act like that. Sirius stared out of the window. "That's all you have to say." She nodded, he gulped. "I guess I'm leaving then." 

He waited for a second, hoping that she would try to stop him. But she did not. 

_ What a bitch Melissa is! I could never do something like that to Sirius...! I mean it, I can't control my own characters anymore!!! Besides... I need some drama. Oh, well, don't forget to push the review button, right? Love you all._

_P. S. - Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I'm moving on and it's really hard write with all that mess around me. And I'm temporarily without internet at home, what means that I only can access at school. But worry not, in two or three weeks things will get better!_


	5. Xmas' spirit

**ONCE AGAIN **  
  


**Disclaimer:** Nothing here belongs to me. I don't intend to make money or anything like that. Don't sue me!  


**05_X-mas' Spirit.**  


"You did what?" Dianna faced her friend in disbelief. "How could you?"  


"I already told you, Dy. He betrayed me, and that I shall not have." They both were sat at Melissa's four poster bed. Well, Dianna was. Since she stood up and begun to pace the room to and fro.  


"It's not big deal..." Melissa said in a small voice.  


"It's not big deal!" Dianna all but yelled. "Lemme tell ya something, you pigheaded! There's nothing between Helena and Sirius, not anymore. They had an affair at early last year but she left." She was struggling to keep control of herself. "He visited her once. A couple months later I heard that she had another guy. Do you want to know what Sirius felt when I told him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That was three days after YOU came to Hogwarts!" by the end, she was in a fume.  


"I don't want to be just a comfort to your brother." Melissa shook her head stubbornly."  


"Have you heard anything of what I said?" Dianna sat, then stood up again. "You know what? I give up."  


She was about to leave when Melissa called her. "Dy, we still are friends, right?"  


Dianna had to smile at the look in her face. She went back and enveloped Melissa into a big hug. "Of course we are, you ninny!"  


  


  
THE DAY AFTER, GREAT HALL.  
  
Peter was chewing his bacon eagerly and didn't even look up to ask: "So it's truth? Padfoot and Melissa broke up?"  


James turned his head to both sides to make sure neither Sirius nor Melissa were near enough to hear. "Yeah, that explains Padfoot's terrible mood last night."  


"I can't understand why Mel would do that. She obviously like him a lot..." Lily said. "Oh, they're so stubborn! We really should do something about it."  


Remus, who decided for be impartial, spoke for the first time. "Don't give Dianna ideas. She already have plenty of them."

  
QUIDDITCH PITCH, DURING POTION CLASSES FOR SIXTH YEARS AND HERBOLOGY FOR SEVENTH YEARS.  
  
Sirius once more hit the bludger with all is strenght.  


"Wow!" Dianna stopped by his side and grabbed the remaining stick. "I truly hope that that wasn't Mel's head you were pretending to smash. You see, she's helping me with potions and after this class that I lost, Professor Moran won't have pity of me."  


"Then maybe you should be studying now." He didn't even bother to look at her. Just when the bludger was beaten back by Dianna moments before it hit him, he turned his head her way. "I'm not in the mood, sis."  


Dianna chuckled. "You're not in the mood since a week from now!"  


Sirius caught the struggling bludger and put it back inside its box. "What's your big plan this time?"  


She gave him a wide grin. "Why don't we go to Hogsmeade to chat a little? Christmas is enclosing, people get different by this time of the year. With all that thing of Christmas' spirit..."  


He smiled.  


  


  
It was more than a month ago and counting since Melissa shared the same room with Sirius for more than five minutes during breakfast, lunch or supper. Both them did their best to avoid each other – which is a very difficult task, once they were in the same house and had the same friends.  


Melissa spent all her spare time at the library, or having extra classes, or reading at her dorms. By now, she was coming back from library, headed to her Common Room when crashed into someone.  


All her books and parchments and quills fell to the ground. Melissa glared at the boy, but her anger dissipated when he smiled and helped her to collect her stuff. She recognized him, of course. Phillipe Delacroix, the headboy of Ravenclaw.  


"So, Mademoiselle, may I know to where you are going in such an obliviousness to the world?"  


She smiled. He had this funny french accent that was really charming and paired perfectly fine with his baby blue eyes and curly blonde hair.  


"To my Common Room."  


"Let me escort you and I'll carry your books!"  


"Ok. But you will lament when you realize how heavy they are."  


"Everything for you, ma chérie."  


  
MINUTES LATER  
  
"Mondieu! What are these books made of? Iron?" Phillipe grimaced.  


"Some of them, yes." Melissa laughed at the disgusted expression in his face.  


"What's so funny? My backs are a mess!" he pretended to be angry. "You'll have to make it up to me."  


She laughed again. "And what will be my punishment?"  


"Not a punishment, actually. Come to Hogsmeade with me." He smiled brightly.

  
"I can't wait!" she told the Fat Lady the password and vanished through the portrait hole.  


  
  


At the Common Room, Lily and Dianna eavesdropped the conversation.  


"Oh, crap!"  


"We'll have to hurry now, Dy."  


The other girl nodded. "I'll talk to Rosmerta."

  
  


  
FRIDAY NIGHT, AFTER SUPPER  
  
Lily wandered towards the desk where Melissa was sat. "So, Mel, what are you going to do tomorrow?"  


Melissa eyed her friend suspiciously. Lately, they all started to act weirdly, but she couldn't tell why. "I'm obviously going to Hogsmeade," she paused, carefully watching Lily's reaction. "With a friend."  


Lily beamed. "Oh, that's great!" Melissa rose an eyebrow. "So we can all go together: James and I, Remus and Dianna, you and your... friend." She smirked.  


"What about Peter and Sirius?" Melissa asked.  


If Lily was expecting to hear something different in Melissa's voice, she wasn't disappointed. "They have detention tomorrow."  


That was half-truth. Little Peter Pettigrew wasn't very happy to have to stay at Hogwarts, but Dianna told him – in no uncertain terms – that the best for him was to stay at the castle. He wasn't so stupid to don't notice her menacing look – they had to write an alibi, hadn't they? And Sirius... Well, he did have detention for a thing or two he did to some Slytherins, but then, he was a Marauder. No detention would keep him at school that Saturday.  


Melissa was lost in thought for a while. Wasn't this the same red-haired girl who never ceased to bug her about he no more existent relationship with Sirius? Odd... But she had given up understanding her friends long ago. "If you say so."  


"Is it a go?"  


Melissa nodded.  


  


HOGSMEADE, SATURDAY EVENING  
  
Phillipe kindly pulled out a chair for Melissa to sit and ordered a butterbeer for him and a lemonade for her. Sure it was winter, but inside the Three Broomsticks was warm and comfortable. Melissa didn't felt cold, so she took off her wool cloak, exposing the Cambridge blue dress she was wearing. The other two couples were already there and so they spent some good timing chatting.  


The Three Broomsticks was packed and noisy with all the Hogwarts' students and tourists relaxing a bit from their Christmas shopping. Melissa relaxed on her chair and watched the people at the pub. It was one of her favorites pastimes. It's easy to find a lot of weirdoes and the most curious things...  


But nothing could prepare her to the vision of Sirius Black entering the pub.  


Their eyes instantaneously met. It was like a beam of pure energy flowed through her body. Sirius was wearing Black from top to bottom, his cheeks were a bit flushed from the cold outside and he had snowflakes on his hair and on his shoulders.  


Melissa moved uneasily, but never let go of his gaze. It was like she was spellbound. She shuddered as he stared at her from head to toe. She expected him to come anytime now – actually, she wanted him to come.  


Sirius held her eyes all the time that took him to walk towards her. She was so beautiful and he wanted her so bad... But then, Dianna's frantic movements caught his attention. At the table, Moony and Prongs were doing their best – and failing – to hold the laugh, Lily was looking from Melissa to him with a silly expression on her face, that bloke from Ravenclaw – the newest addition on Sirius' 'I hate' list – suddenly seemed very interested on his mug... And Dianna was making not-so-imperceptive sign with her hands and eyes.  


Melissa's heart sank when Sirius walked past her table without a single word to her. She couldn't help but follow him with the eyes. Sirius was headed to a... a stage? What he planned to do with a microphone?  


A tune started to play and realization hit Melissa. Sirius smiled at her stunned face and winked at her before he started sing.  


_This romeo is bleeding   
But you can't see his blood   
It's nothing but some feelings   
That this old dog kicked up   
  
It's been raining since you left me   
Now I'm drowning in the flood   
You see I've always been a fighter   
But without you I give up   
  
Now I can't sing a love song   
Like the way it's meant to be   
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore   
But baby, that's just me   
  
And I will love you, baby - Always   
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always   
I'll be there till the stars don't shine   
Till the heavens burst and   
The words don't rhyme   
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind   
And I'll love you - Always   
  
Now your pictures that you left behind   
Are just memories of a different life   
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry   
One that made you have to say goodbye   
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair   
To touch your lips, to hold you near   
When you say your prayers try to understand   
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man   
  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near   
When he says the words you've been needing to hear   
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine   
To say to you till the end of time   
  
Yeah, I will love you baby - Always   
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always   
  
If you told me to cry for you   
I could   
If you told me to die for you   
I would   
Take a look at my face   
There's no price I won't pay   
To say these words to you   
  
Well, there ain't no luck   
In these loaded dice   
But baby if you give me just one more try   
We can pack up our old dreams   
And our old lives   
We'll find a place where the sun still shines   
  
And I will love you, baby - Always   
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always   
I'll be there till the stars don't shine   
Till the heavens burst and   
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind   
And I'll love you – Always  
_

Melissa felt her cheeks burning. Her breathe fastened and she could formulate no reaction as Sirius approached her. It was more than she could bear. Melissa quickly stood up and vanished through the door to the women's restroom. Lily and Dianna changed a look before follow their friend.  


  
  
WOMEN'S RESTROOM – THREE BROOMSTICKS  
  
Melissa slammed the door open, then, glaring at the three witches there in, she said "Sod off!"  


The poor girls were so scared with that maniac that invaded the loo that left without questions. Dianna hurried to the door and locked it, then, she turned to her two friends with a smirk.  


"Oh, that was soooo sweet and romantic!" as she stopped to muse about the situation, the fool-in-love expression she had gradually desappeared. "Melissa! What are you doing here instead of running to my brother's arms?"  


Melissa took in a deep breath and sat on the floor, her legs crossed. "What did you want me to do? It was quite a shock. Lily had assured me he would be at Hogwarts and... You girls planned everything!"  


Dianna smiled slyly. "Well, someone had to do something..."  


"But it's my life!"  


Lily snorted. "Yeah, right. I remember, not long ago, being locked into a room with the boy I hated most. It was my life too, but no one asked for my permission."  


"Like you would have given it... Plus, you don't seem to regret."  


"Hey!" Dianna interfered. "Let's get back to Melissa & Sirius. You want to know what to do? Easy, go and talk to him!"  


"I don't know..."  


Lily smiled sympathetically. "Is it about that whole Helena thing?"  


"Yes and no." Melissa sighed. "I still don't think that what he did was right..."  


"I explained you everything!" Dianna interfered.  


"But he should have told me!"  


"Okay, okay." Lily reasoned. "He was wrong not to tell you, but James told me Sirius told him he thought it didn't matter. Mel, he is sorry, that much I can tell. I know Sirius since we were eleven and he never ever felt for a girl what he feels for you. It's plain to see that when he's around you, or simply when he looks at you. Don't throw his love away."  


"What if he do that again? What if he'll do the same thing when he leave Hogwarts?"  


"That you will never know, if you don't give him a chance."  


Melissa blinked the tears away. "He's wonderful, isn't he?"  


Dianna smiled and reached out a hand to Melissa. "Com'on, Stand up."  


The next minute, Melissa was being thrown out of the restroom by Dianna and Lily. She smoothed her clothes to get some time to think about what she would tell to Sirius.  


She was lookin' down, that's why she didn't saw someone approaching. Only when a shadow blocked the light, Melissa did look up... Just to find herself being enchanted towards Sirius' blue eyes.  


"Hey." He took a step ahead.  


"Hey." She stepped back.  


"So..."  


"So what?"  


"You're not going to make it easy on me, right?" a shadow of a smile crossed his face.  


"Not even a bit."  


"What's your answer?" He took another step in her direction.  


"A-Answer?" Melissa leaned against the door just because there was no more space to walk back.  


Sirius leaned closer to her. So close that Melissa thought he would kiss her, but he just went on to whisper on her ear.  


"If you give me just one more try..."  


She placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "Sirius, I..."  


"You don't forgive me, is it?"  


"No! I already forgave you. I don't know how or when but I forgave you."  


"Then what's the problem?"

  
"Phillipe. I'll have to make things clear with him." Melissa regreted her choice of words when she saw the hurt look on Sirius' face. "I'm not punishing you. But I think we had enough of misunderstandings." She lifted a hand to gingerly caress his cheek.

  
Sirius held her hand before she could withdraw it. "I will wait." Never letting go of her eyes, he kissed her hand.

  
Some muffled giggles coming from behind Melissa made Sirius frown. He rose a brow quizzically at his former-but-soon-to-be-girlfriend.

  
Melissa shook her head. "Don't ask."

  
Sirius smiled, and was about to say something, but the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him interrupted him.

  
McGonnagal was staring disapprovingly at then, her arms akimbo and her mouth forming a thin line.

  
"I believe you were not allowed to come, Mr. Black."

  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh, my..."

  
Melissa had to laugh at his mock-regretful face.

  
"Get back to the castle now. You'll have ANOTHER detention. And Miss Walker? Free the restroom, please." The Deputy Headmistress crossed her arms in front of her chest, making it plain to see that she just would leave with Sirius.

  
He gave Melissa a boyish smile and said: "Good bye." As sadly as he could at the moment. Then he kissed her forehead gently before following Minerva back to the school.

  
Melissa followed them with her eyes. When they weren't on her sight anymore, she opened the door behind her.  


Lily poked her head around the door, followed by Dianna. "Sooo..." they talked in unison.  


"Things turned out the way they should have." Melissa said misteriously, but she couldn't hide a smile.  


Dianna rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll have to ask Sirius, then."  


"Let's get back to the table." Lily interfered. "Poor James might be thinking that I dumped him for Snape."  


"Phillipe, may I talk to you for while? Alone." Melissa glared at the two Marauders and their respective girlfriends, all of them hanging on every word she said.

  
"Oui, ma chérie." Phillipe smiled brightly.

  
Melissa wore her cloak and, together with Phillipe, left the pub.

  
When they were out, Melissa opened her mouth to speak, but Philllipe stopped her.

  
"You don't have to explain anything for me. I understand you have feelings for Black. Even before the show he provided, I knew it."

  
"I'm sorry..."

  
"Shh." He silenced her. "It's okay. I didn't invite you as a date, just as a friend."

  
Melissa nodded. "Thank you."

  
He smiled. "Let's go back in? It's freezing here."

  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   


_**Secundary Disclaimer:** The music "Always" doesn't belong to me. I'm sure I don't bear any resemblance with Jon Bon Jovi or any of his bandmates, so I have reasons to believe that no one will ever think I'm trying to win some money of this._

_  
A long chapter for my standards! Unfortunately I don't think that will be more of them. I'll settle for five pages. That's all for this week, now do what you have to do and review!_

_  
**P.S. – ** I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes *blushes*. I'll try to correct them._

_  
**P.S.P.S –** Somebody wants to beta-read for me? _


	6. Hold me

**ONCE AGAIN**

_**Disclaimer: **All the Harry Potter's characters and scenarios belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own a couple characters and my imagination. No money being made._

**_ Thanks to:_**

**Sakhara291 - **thanks for your offer! I tried to e-mail but it failed... Anyway, it´s enough for me to know you´re still reading this!

**Nicole Black -** I hope my fic will live up to your interest.

**xxmuseclioxx -** he he, I think Sirius will have a lot of detentions to do!

**thepaxilfairy -** I would too! 

**06_Hold me**

_He and Lis were at his family's house at Torbay. Her pale skin was a bit tanned now and he could feel her warmth while he strewed the sun-tan lotion on her back. _

_She sighed with satisfaction when his hands started to make a slow, sensual massage on her. Melissa turned on her back to face him, still laid on the sand, and smiled. He felt something revolve inside of him at that sight. He bent closer and closer to her, almost laying upon her, and whispered on her ear: "I hate your bikini." _

_She passed her arms around his neck and brought him even closer, until their mouths were almost touching. "Maybe you should take it off." _

_He smiled. Slowly, he undid the knot of her top at the same time he claimed her mouth. He felt the could water from the sea brush their bodies as he begun to pull away her panties..._

"WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD!" Dianna shouted on his ear. 

Sirius jumped, his eyes widened open. He sat on his bed, breathing hard. "What?!" looking around, he saw Lily and Dianna with a dangerously sweet smile on their faces; Peter stood leaned against one of the posters of his bed, snoring; Remus was trying hard to open his eyes again every time he blinked; James's head kept falling on Lily's shoulders and he would jump startled every time she poked him on the ribs; his other dormmate head a pillow covering his head. 

Sirius groaned. "Oh please! Let me sleep..." he even tried to lay down on his bed and pull the sheets above his body. 

Dianna tut-tuted at him and Lily pulled away his sheets. Sirius rolled on the bed and fell on the floor. 

"You need to hurry, Sirius!" Dianna said as she swiftly picked some things on her brother's trunk. 

As they do with children, Dianna forced a T-shirt down Sirius head while Lily bathed him with cologne. Meanwhile, Remus head given up opening his eyes and James was smiled amused at the scene. 

"Prongs, help me!" Dianna was trying to dress him with a pant. "Dianna, damn it, I can dress myself!" 

Lily sighed and grabbed his face between her hands, pressing his cheeks and making Sirius look like a fish. "You have to go after her." 

"Affer woo?" 

"Melissa!" she finally freed him. "She borrowed James cloak, and we saw on the Map that she took one of the secret passages to Hogsmeade." 

Sirius, now totally awake – you can't say that his looks were nice, though – frowned. "Is anything wrong?" 

"No." His sister answered. "But it's a perfect time for you to go and properly talk to her." She stopped to think for a sec. "Or maybe you should just kiss her until she can think no more. Then her brain won't be able to architect stupid ideas." 

Sirius smiled, kissed both Lily and Dianna on the cheek and hurried out the door. 

James groaned. "Great. Everything's resolved now. I'm going back to bed." Remus, Dianna and Lily laughed and headed to the door, but James held Lily by the arm. "You're staying." 

Sirius kind of knew where to find Melissa. She was sat at the same hill where they first kissed, her hair tied on a loose ponytail. 

He cautiously approached her, without making any noise, and covered her eyes with his hands. 

Melissa smiled. "It's not funny Sirius. I always know it's you." 

Sirius sighed exaggeratedly and sat beside her. "You can't blame me for try!" 

They sat in silence for some time, until Melissa spoke. "Who told you I was here?" 

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Would you believe if I said it was a pixie?" 

"Unless your pixie is called 'Dianna and Lily', hardly." 

"Well, this time, I can only thank them." 

Melissa took in a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I should've listened to you before anything, but... Well, it's hard to know your boyfriend actually has a girlfried that is not you. You should have told me, anyway." 

"I know, and I'm deeply sorry for that. But yesterday you said I was forgiven... Can I get my hopes high?" 

She laughed. "Yes." 

"What do I have to do to get a straight answer from you?" he framed her head with one hand and sneaked closer to her. "Yes, I can only get my hopes high or yes, I can have more than hopes?" 

Melissa smirked. "Well... You see, I'm still deciding. Maybe I should request some clauses like: Never ever hug me against my will when you are sweaty and stinking after your Quidditch matches..." 

"Well, baby, you better hurry. Cuz this piece-of-art - that is, me – won't be waiting for ever." 

"I'm sorry, Mr.-God's-gift-to-the-world, but I'll have to refuse your offer..." 

"Too late." Sirius pulled her to his lap. 

Let's say that he didn't have to persuade her to kiss him. All that time apart... they had a lot to recuperate! 

Melissa's fingers entwined in his hair as his mouth trailed kisses further down her neck... 

Some distant noise brought them back from their interlude. 

Sirius cursed, but smiled when he looked at her; swollen lips, panting slightly, a few strands that had escaped from her ponytail framing her face. He reached out a hand for her. "Com'on. Let's walk back." 

They made their way back to Hogwarts slowly, using every silly excuse to stop for a kiss. Eventually, they reached the Fat Lady Portrait. 

"Cannonballs" Melissa said the password. 

They were about to get him when they heard a "Mr. Black." Coming from behind them. 

"Oh, man..." Sirius groaned. McGonnagal was once more there, bearing the same expression she had at the Three Broomsticks. "I just forgot my detention!" 

Faster than they wished, the final tests came. And with them, the NEWTS for all the seventh years. Even the Marauders were studying! But that was probably Lily doing... 

They spent so much time at the library that Melissa hadn't had the opportunity to think about Sirius' eminent departure. But she knew that, when she started her last year at Hogwarts, it would get hard to meet Sirius. 

One night, she was reading her Charms Book (How to never err your spell even if you don't know Latin) when Sirius enveloped her in his arms. Melissa quickly gave up on her reading and leaned against his chest. 

"I'll miss you a lot." 

"Me too. But I'm still a Marauder, you know. I'll come to see you as often as possible, ok?" 

"It's just that... It seems we can't be together for as long as I wish we could." 

Sirius smiled gently and pulled her up. "Come with me. I just had an excellent idea!" 

"Oh, now I'm scared..." 

Sirius showed her the tongue. "Just follow me, woman. You seemed to enjoy the last time a kidnapped you." 

After twenty minutes and a lot of secret passageways, they stopped under some kind of door to an attic. 

"I found this place some years ago." Sirius explained as he jumped to reach the handle of the door. "It's on the map, but the other Marauders usually don't come here." A stair soared down and Sirius motioned to Melissa to go first. 

Her head barely had poked through the opening when she gaped. "Sirius, this is..." Sirius climbed up and embraced her. Above them, stood a magic ceiling, but not like the one at the Great Hall. This one didn't reflected the sky outside, it was, indeed, a sky map. Constellations coved the ceiling and the walls were invisible, existing only to block the weather. "Wonderful." 

Sirius let go of her for a moment while he transfigured some old maps in soft sheets. Melissa followed him and laid on the floor. 

"So this is the infamous Astronomy Tower..." 

"Not exactly." He made her head rest on his arm. "The Astronomy Tower is bellow us. This place is some kind of Observatory." 

Melissa turned her head to meet Sirius eyes and frowned. The bloke seemed to be having problems with his pockets, because he had his hand stuck on it and was trying to pull it out. 

"Sirius, what-" but she could never finish. Sirius had released his hand and now he had a small velvet box in it. 

"I wanted to give this to you before the Leaver's Ball tomorrow." He opened the box. Inside of it, was a thin silver ring. It was polished to perfection and wasn't a perfect circle. In one of the ends was a equally silver star, and in the other was a sapphire crescent moon. 

Sirius took the beautiful ring and put it on Melissa's finger. "So you will remember me for always." 

Melissa propped on her elbow and stared into his blue eyes. "I don't need a ring to remember you." 

Painfully slowly, their lips met. So soft and yet so full of emotions. Sirius wrapped her in his arms and rolled over, so that she was under him, never letting go of her mouth. He was sure Melissa could feel how much he wanted her. He was too close of loosing control, if they didn't stop now...Against his will, Sirius pushed her slightly away. 

Melissa looked at him. Both them were panting and their faces were softly flushed. She knew what she had to do. Melissa snuggled together him and undid the first bottom of her T-shirt, but Sirius shaking hand held hers before she could continue. 

"You're sure?" he asked huskily. 

Slowly, Melissa nodded. She had never been so sure. 

_Ahhh! Another chapter! Phew, this one was hard to write... I hope it has lived to your expectatives!_


	7. Note

A VERY QUICK NOTE TO ALL THOSE WHO READ MY FICS:

Well, guys, I'm currently without a computer. So, it means that, althought I'm writing new chapters, I can't type them. This note is been written on the PC of my school cuz I felt I should give my readers an explanation.

But fear not! I'm not abandoning my stories. I'll just take a pause while my computer is broken. When I solve this problem, I'll back and try to make double updates…

I also would like to thank to all those who reviewed (**_enna seawave, nothing lasts forever, pRoNgSMoNnYPaDfOoT, Sokorra Lewis, ANNE( v )79, Ilara Zadlo, BlackLupin, Sirius gyal, Nicole Black_**) and to those who put me on their favorites list (**_Dragon-Girl15, ANNE( v )79, nothing lasts forever, pRoNgSMoNnYPaDfOoT, enna seawave, Sirius gyal, aquariel_**).

Hope to see you soon!


	8. Uh Can't think of one!

ONCE AGAIN 

Disclaimer: The usual: Nothing recognizable from Harry Potter books belongs to me. 

A/N: Hey, I'm back!!! Thanks for waiting all of you… About this chapter: a reviewer asked me to explain a few things and that's what I tried to do here. If someone has more questions, they're welcome. Praises are welcome as well. If you're going to flame me, that's all right. I reserve me the right to ignore them! I guess that's all… Enjoy! 

A/N 2: Sorry, it's over 2:00 am… I can't think og a title! 

Melissa twisted on her bed at the girls dorm, the clock on her arm said 2:00 am. Staring out the window she could see the giant full moon beaming down at the Forbidden Forest. Sleep eluded her, she had already tried everything. 

She heard when the person on the bed at her left stood up. A moment after Dianna was sitting on her bed. 

"I can't sleep either." 

Melissa smiled. "All right, lay down here with me." 

Dianna did as she was told and for a couple minutes they didn't say a word. 

"Why you can't sleep?" Melissa whispered. 

Dianna pressed her lips against each other, deciding whether she should answer or not. "It's full moon." 

Melissa sighed deeply. She had suspected, of course, that something was wrong with Remus, but she wasn't one of caring too much about one's secrets. If he did not want to tell her, it was alright… But Dianna's answer confirmed what she had long suspected. 

"It's Remus, isn't it? He's a…" 

"Werewolf, yes." Dianna completed for her. 

"And you're ok with that." 

"If he is, why should I bother? Will you think of him as some kind of monster now that you know the truth?" the apprehension in Dianna's voice was almost touchable. 

"Hey, we girls become some kind of a creature once per month, so does he!" They both laughed silently so their roommates wouldn't wake up. 

"And you, what's keeping you awake?" It was Dianna's turn to ask. 

"I was thinking about Sirius and I…" 

Dianna half snorted. "I should've suspected. You… I mean, Sirius and you slept together last night, am I correct?" Even in the dim light she saw Melissa nod in agreement. "And now you regret it…" 

"No! God, no! It was amazing… I don't even have words to describe it…" Melissa flushed at the memory and she thanked the darkness for hiding it. 

"So what's the matter?" Dianna frowned. 

"Your brother turned my life upside down. Before I met him I was so sure of what I wanted for me. I had already traced my whole life! I would graduate here, at Hogwarts; then I would be admitted at the International Med-Wizard Academy, become a great doctor, and after getting old, I would teach, buy a house with a white fence and do some gardening. Everything would be perfect!" 

"Question: Where's the part in which you get married and has a lot of chubby kids?" 

"That's the problem! I had never thought about things like that, I never had time to. All that mattered to me was what I would be able to do when I'd become a doctor. But then I met Sirius and everything I always had as a certain went puff! I suddenly found something that would make me give up everything. And that scares me, I just don't know what to do…" 

"Sirius likes you a lot and you know it. He's not this ladies man everybody believes him to be. He sure flirts a lot, but that's all! But it's amazing to watch him around you; it's easy to see you're meant to be." 

"I don't know if I'm worth all that…" Melissa said to herself but Dianna heard. 

"Hey, don't ever say that again! You're funny, intelligent, you play along with Sirius, you're not too possessive, and you respect his space… Not to mention you're beautiful!" Dianna turned to face her friend, the moonlight shining on her face, and smiled. "You'll just have to learn how to deal with both things: your plans for your future and your love for Sirius." 

"Maybe…" Melissa smiled. "Now we better sleep. Our first class tomorrow – better, today – is Transfiguration, and you know McGonnagal hates delays." 

Dianna stood up and went back to her bed. 

"Good morning ladies of my life!" Sirius greeted Melissa and Dianna cheerfully and then sat by Melissa's side at the Griffindor table. "Great! We have brownies! I love brownies." 

Melissa groaned. "Why, or why, are you such a morning person?!" she still had dark circles under her eyes. 

Sirius laughed. He lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her lips softly. "Good morning to you too, love." 

Soon, the other Marauders came around and they all started to eat heir meals. 

After a long while and lots of brownies later, they were heading towards the common room and James was checking his schedule. 

"We have 45 minutes before Transfiguration. Anyone has any idea of something to do?" 

"I guess I'm going to finish my History of Magic homework." Peter said and quickly sneaked out to the library. 

"I'm going to visit Remus to see if he needs anything…" Dianna was the next to leave. 

Sirius sighed and looked down at Melissa, who was comfortably sleeping against his shoulder. "I have no choice but to take Sleeping Beauty to her bed. See you at class, folks!" 

James watched his friend leave, when Sirius was out of sight he turned to Lily, embracing her around her waist. "I guess it's just you and me, then…" he grinned wickedly. 

Lily smiled. "Does it give you any idea?" 

Melissa woke up a few minutes later to hear a weird beating on her ear. It didn't take long for her to notice that it was the sound of Sirius' heart beating. She looked up to find him smiling down at her. 

"I can see you have a soft spot for kidnapping me…" she smiled and started to stroke his hair. 

"The more tempting this idea may sound, I was actually taking you to bed. And since no man can climb those stupid stairs to the girls' dorm – and I couldn't fly all the way to there with you sleeping in my arms – I decided to take you to my bed." He kept climbing up the stairs. 

"Tell me you had no second intentions." She smiled provocatively at him. 

"I had, indeed. I couldn't let you snoring…" 

"I don't snore!" 

"… at the Common Room, it would disturb everyone in there. Besides, someone could accidentally trip over you, fall to the floor, hit the head, and then there would be blood everywhere. Really nasty!" 

"You can stop now, Sirius I got the picture." She laughed. "You're so dramatic!" 

He placed her on the floor and opened the door to the dorm, a mischievous grin lingering on his mouth. Almost pushing Melissa to his bed, he said: "We still have half an hour left. You could go back to sleep, or we could…" he leaned down towards her, their lips almost touching. "… Spend sometime together." 

Melissa smiled slyly. "It's a very good idea." She kissed his forehead. "I'll sleep now." And she made herself comfortable on his bed. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't think so." 

That was all he said before capturing her lips. 

Later that day, Lily and Peter were helping Remus to catch up with the classes, Dianna was taking some notes, James was playing with his ever present snitch and Sirius and Melissa were playing chess. 

"Check." Sirius said. 

Melissa moaned. "Not again! If we weren't playing chess, I'd say you're cheating." 

Sirius pulled her closer and kissed her. "It's amazing to see how you trust me, my darling." 

"Hey Padfoot, training time!" James stood up and dragged Sirius with him. 

"The glory of being a Quiddich player! And yes, I'm being ironic." He kissed Melissa goodbye and left with James. 

As the boys left, Dianna left aside the heavy book of Charms and sat by Melissa's side. 

"Did you tell him?" 

"Did I tell him what?" Melissa was organizing the chess board and didn't look up. 

"You know, that thing about your future and all…" 

Melissa sighed deeply. "Not yet, but I will." 

A/N: ok, guys, That's all for today and God knows how long time. As I already explained before, I'm temporally without a PC, so if there's still someone out there who's reading this fic, I'd like to say I'm sorry and that I'll try really hard to update more often. The good news is that I finally concluded high school, so I expect to have some more time to write! Hope to see you all soon! 


	9. Talking

Once Again  
  
By Annoriel  
  
Chapter 09 (Talking)  
  
Disclaimer: You're reading this? And you recognize a lot of things? Well, that's not mine. Ah, but there's these weird things you've never heard of? Those are indeed mine.  
  
A/N: It took long but it came! Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Melissa walked slowly to the Griffindor Tower, her bag hanging precariously on one shoulder while she absent-mindedly braided her hair. She wasn't in a hurry... Actually, the later she would get there, the better. The "talk" with Sirius couldn't be put off anymore. She had to do it before the Christmas break, she had to do it know. But she really didn't mind taking a longer way to her Common Room...  
  
Melissa frowned and bit her lower lip – something she always did when she was concentrated. She had no idea of why she was so worried... After all, all she had to do was to tell her boyfriend – who claimed to love her – that she planned to study abroad! That couldn't possibly hurt... Right?  
  
But then again... She remembered all too well the reason of their first fight: Sarah "Whatever". She had left and he had found someone else, namely she. Melissa felt a tug at her heart. What if the same happened to her? For the first time in her life she was afraid of giving up something for the sake of her chosen future; for the first time she wasn't sure about what she wanted...  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked without looking down at her, worried she was in painting her nails.  
  
Melissa looked up startled. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't notice she had already arrived. Her brain worked fast and her mouth was already open, ready to say the password but she stopped herself on the last minute.  
  
Get a grip, girl! Where's your Griffindor courage? Now, just open your mouth and say...  
  
"Red-nosed Rudolph"  
  
Melissa spun around to find Peter Pettigrew's chubby face smiling at her.  
  
"Forgot the password, eh?" She nodded for lack of better answer and the Marauder let out a chuckle. "It's ok... Quite a weird password, it is. Sure it was Lily's idea to make it the name of one of the Saint Claus' deers."  
  
Melissa sighed heavily and shook her head. Damn boy with no timing at all!  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Let's get in, shall we? By the way, it's Santa Claus' reindeers. And it was James' idea. Really, you shouldn't talk about what you don't know." She snapped.  
  
Peter flushed violently and mumbled "S-Sorry." Before running through the portrait.  
  
She had barely passed through the entrance when she heard Sirius calling her. For a moment or two she thought about pretending she didn't hear him, but then, realizing how stupid and childish she was being, she turned around... and was very glad she did!  
  
Sirius was standing a couple meters away from her, his cheeks flushed probably from running. His breath came in gasps and his red and gold tie hung loose around his neck, his robe was completely open and his disheveled hair fell graciously on his eyes. He brushed it away and smiled... The kind of smile he only kept for her, full of love and... complicity seemed to be the right word.  
  
For a second he just stood there admiring her, taking in every detail. Her short cut nails – for she couldn't help but bite them when they were too big, - her just above the knee skirt (and her beautiful legs). Sirius loved her legs, they were so long and so graceful! Especially when she wrapped them around his waist when... Sirius shook his head to make the mental pictures his line of thought invoked go away.  
  
With two steps he was in front of her and had her in his arms. They kissed long and passionately until they eventually had to breathe.  
  
He smirked. "Admit it, you can't keep your hands off me."  
  
Melissa laughed. "That's cocky, Sirius!"  
  
"No, it isn't. It's self-confidence." He ran his hands through her hair, undoing her braid. "Now tell me what've you done to poor Wormtail. He was almost crying when I came across him!"  
  
She had the decency to blush a little. "I'm afraid I snapped at him just a moment ago. But I have this thing to tell you and although it's really silly, I don't know how to start... And I was lost in thought and he came talking to me... Well, you know me. I wasn't exactly friendly with him. I'll apologize when I get the opportunity."  
  
"Hm hm..." Sirius pressed his lips together. "And what's this thing you have to tell me?" Melissa suddenly seemed very interested on his boots. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Com'on, let's sit over there."  
  
The place in question was a windowsill. Sirius loved it there because they could see all of the Quidditch pitch and most of the Forbidden Forest. At this moment of the year, the sight was especially beautiful because of the snow.  
  
Melissa rested her head against the cool glass of the window, waiting for the words to come to her. "... You know that I always dreamed of being..."  
  
"A medi-witch. Yes, I know of course." Where was she planning to get with that talk?  
  
"And you know I'll have to leave the country to do as I wish, don't you?" she looked up at him, biting her lower lip.  
  
A sudden thought struck him. "What?! Are you going to leave now?"  
  
He sounded so surprised and had such an adorable expression on his face that Melissa had to laugh. "No! Not until the next year. So..."  
  
He took both her hands into his. "So I can't see what's the problem."  
  
"I'm afraid, Sirius. I'm afraid I won't be able to leave when the time comes. I know it sounds ridiculous but for the first time I have real friends and a life beyond my parents. Things that I will miss so much and... And there's you! Maybe I'm being too pretentious, but right now I can't think of life without you. And that's what scares me the most..."  
  
Sirius enveloped her in a bear hug. "Would it help if I said you don't mean a thing to me?"  
  
She smacked him playfully in the arm. "No, it wouldn't!" she said and buried her face in his chest  
  
He laughed softly. "Good. Because I can't think of life without either." He held her closer – if it was possible – and stroked her hair gently. "Lis, if there's something I've learnt after all these years of prank-pulling and detentions is that we have to live one day each. You know, Live for the Moment, Carpe Diem and all that..." he could feel her smiling against him and smiled too. "And right now, right here, we're together. Tomorrow we'll think about the problems of tomorrow."  
  
Melissa pushed away from him and wasn't surprised to find wet circles on his uniform. She stared into his gray eyes for an eternal second before kissing him, reveling in his touch, getting inebriated with his scent. When they parted, she raked both her hands through his hair, pulling him to a swift kiss before resting against his chest once more, feeling completely safe and warm with his arms around her.  
  
"When have you became so wise, Sirius Black?"  
  
  
  
Dianna yawned and sat by Remus' side on the coach on Gryffindor's Common Rooms. "Gosh! Packing up does make me tired!" she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and closed her eyes for a while.  
  
Remus chuckled. "You know, it helps when you start packing soon... Preferably not on the night before your departure!"  
  
Sirius, who had just came in, laughed. "It's useless Moony, my old chap. Dianna is hopelessly disorganized." He threw himself on the nearest chair.  
  
James stopped playing with his snitch and looked at Sirius, one brow raised. "Your opinion doesn't count. Everybody knows you're a tidying- freak."  
  
Sirius made a mock hurt face. "I'm not that bad!"  
  
The argument would have gone on hadn't Lily popped in. "Hey guys! Guess what? I've just got a letter from my parents and they said I'm allowed to spend New Year's Eve at James'!"  
  
James jumped up and took Lily in his arms, swirling her around. "That's great!" He put her on the floor and rested his forehead against hers. "Can you imagine... Torbey... Just you and me..."  
  
"And me!" Sirius added and sighed noisily. "Yep, it will be pretty romantic."  
  
James rolled his eyes, one arm still around Lily's waist. "Damn my education! Why had I to invite you in first place?"  
  
Sirius smirked. "You're stuck with me, Prongsie."  
  
"Don't forget about us, mate!" Remus said and Dianna nodded sleepily.  
  
James lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "Woe unto me!"  
  
"What about Melissa?" Lily asked and James glared at her. As if three of them wasn't enough...  
  
"What about me... What?" Melissa stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the girl's dorm. Her eyes scanned the room finally falling upon Sirius, who motioned for her to come on over.  
  
Lily waited until she was settled on Sirius' lap – something Melissa just did after making sure that no strangers were around – and answered. "We were wondering if you will also stay at James' during New Year's Eve.  
  
She swallowed hard. "Fat chance."  
  
Upon hearing this, even Dianna woke up. "Ah, com'on...! Your father can't be that of a jerk... Ops, I'm sorry, it's your father after all." But she didn't seem sorry at all.  
  
Dianna knew – and Sirius had a faint idea – how old-fashioned Melissa's father could be. And that meant no sleeping somewhere near boys and no long trips with friends whom he didn't knew their parents. Apparently he choosed to ignore that his daughter was almost of age.  
  
Sirius looked at her with his puppy eyes. "You mean that I'll only get to see you next year?"  
  
"That's a possibility." Melissa answered barely being able to restrain the laughter.  
  
"Aww... But kiss how kiss will I kiss survive kiss?"  
  
"Argh! Get a room you two!" Remus yelled.  
  
  
  
Melissa immediately felt the tension build up in her boyfriend through his hand. It didn't take long until she found the reason why. At the crowed Platform 9¾, standing a couple of meters away stood Bellatrix Black with two more persons that had to be her parents. They were talking quietly but she still could distinguish words as "blood traitors", "shame" and "dishonored". And they were pointing towards them.  
  
She squeezed Sirius' hand and smiled reassuringly when he looked down at her. Dianna had explained to her how her and her brother's ideals and concepts were different from their family's ones. And also had told her how Sirius had ran away when he was sixteen and how the two of them now lived in a flat in downtown London. She couldn't blame them.  
  
"I won't bother if you don't" she whispered.  
  
"Deal!" he whispered back and kissed her cheek. "Have you found your parents yet?"  
  
"Actually, they told me they might be late..." she smirked for she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Good. More time for us."  
  
  
  
Melissa was unpacking her stuff when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in!"  
  
Elizabeth Walker walked in and sat on her daughter's four posters bed. She was a forty-something years old lady with black – though already graying – hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. She was petit and a bit chubby, but also very intelligent and vivacious. They stood in silence for while and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how changed Melissa was.  
  
"I noticed the ring." She finally said.  
  
Melissa looked up startled and touched the ring Sirius had given her. Blushing, she sat side by side with her mother.  
  
"I told you about him in a letter or two... But father was so teed off that I decided it was better if I told you this personally."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "He must be very important to you..."  
  
Melissa smiled wide. "You would love him, Mom. He's so funny and intelligent and..."  
  
"And you love him."  
  
Melissa blushed furiously. "I..."  
  
"Shush... You don't have to explain. I can see it in your eyes. Just..." she lowered her voice to a conspicuous tone. "Just keep it low until we figure out a way to tell your father without him having a heart attack!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
After they sobered, Elizabeth said. "He's not that bad, your father. He's just trying to protect you the best way he knows. And he does it because he loves you."  
  
"I love him too, Mom. But I'd really appreciate if he let me take my own decisions."  
  
"Just talk to him, Mel. You'll see how everything will fall into its places."  
  
  
  
Obs.1 – The line "That's cocky, Sirius!" and its answer "No, it isn't. It's self-confidence" are from the movie How to lose a guy in ten day, in case someone was wondering. (The original line is: "That's cocky, Ben!")  
  
Obs-2 – I know I previously said that Sirius' eyes are dark blue... But J. K. said they are gray, so bear with it.  
  
Obs.3 – I'm trying to adapt my plot to be as close as possible to TOotP. That whole thing with Bellatrix and her parents were to explain it.  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	10. By the Sea

**Once Again**

By **_Annoriel_**

Chapter 10 (**By the Sea**)

**Disclaimer:** You're reading this? And you recognize a lot of things? Well, that's not mine. Ah, but there's these weird things you've never heard of? Those are indeed mine.

**A/N: **I know. There's no excuse for the delay of this chapter and I won't try to find one except my own incapacity of writing.

**A/N: **I had no time to have it beta-read, so bear with my grammar and spelling mistakes. But I'm improving, really!

**A/N: **Super-hyper-ultra-mega-huge thanks to _**moonlight1111**_. Her e-mail gave me the will and the strength to write this chapter... I'm sorry it's small, but it's I could come up with to stand for my promise. Also a big thanks to anyone who reviewed this fic!

* * *

Melissa slammed the door of her room and, with an exasperated sigh, threw herself on the bed. She tried hard to stop the tears from rolling down her face but to no avail. She breathed in and out deeply while trying to focus her mind elsewhere but on the fight she just had with her Father.

"Sincerely, Melissa… I really don't see how you expect to be a medi-witch with such low grades!" he had said. The three of them were sitting around the dinner table, eating what was supposed to be the feast of a nice and happy Christmas.

"But Father, I was top of class in most of the subjects…" she had replied, her eyes averted to her plate.

He had sighed and put down his fork, his cold black stare totally fixed on his daughter. "That's not enough. I want you to be the best. No child of mine…"

"Have you ever stopped to think that I might not want that?" she had looked up at him, ignoring her Mother's silent plea – she would not be quite this time. "I'll be of age within a week, it's about time that I do as I please, not as you want me to!"

Albert Walker had narrowed his eyes. "And may I know what – or better, who – brought up this sudden change of heart?"

"Albert, please." Elizabeth had begged. "Just drop it. It's Christmas for God's sake!"

"No Mom, leave it. If he wants to know, I'll tell him" Melissa had smirked then. "I've met these wonderful people at Hogwarts and they taught me that I don't have to be rich nor have a perfect carrier to be happy – it surely spoils all your plans, doesn't it? In fact, I even fell in love with one of them…"

"Melissa, please…" her mother had warned.

"… We are so in love that I even slept with him." She had finished, knowing she had gone too far but yet relieved she had let it all out.

Her father had stood up harshly, but he didn't yell as everyone expected. Instead of, he lowered his voice until it was almost a whisper. "All these years… I never thought I would raise a slut."

Melissa had felt like someone had beaten her. Her mother was surprised too, judging for the loud gasp she made. "No," she had said. "No, you didn't. But you didn't raise a slave robot either."

With that she had stomped off the room to lock herself up in her chambers. Exactly were she was now.

She lied awake for what could have been hours or just a minute. She heard her mother soothing down her husband; she heard the house-elf take away the untouched food; she heard her parents going to sleep. But she couldn't even close her eyes. Every time she did so she would remember the things she had heard and said.

Melissa now regretted her words. Actually, she regretted the way she said them. But what's done it's done… She would deal with the consequences tomorrow.

Standing up, she grabbed the Christmas cards her friends had sent her along with Sirius' gift to her. It was a beautiful silver portrait with a picture of them near the lake. It was taken during the autumn – the tree behind then and the fallen leaves could prove that – a moment before they left to Hogsmeade.

On the picture, he was standing behind her with both arms wrapped around her waist. Their smiles meaning more than a thousand words – their love and happiness were just so obvious that it was almost touchable.

Melissa sighed and put the portrait on her bedside table, pretending she was back at Hogwarts and in Sirius' arms. With these thoughts she lay down and drifted off.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he watched James playing with the broom he had won for Christmas. It was snowing outside, and the possibility of a snow tempest hadn't been enough to keep those two hyperactive boys indoors.

But, to tell you the truth, Sirius wasn't that excited about James' new broom (he had won a chess set. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had secretly hoped he would be interested enough in chess to stay put for a while). Actually, he was thinking of Melissa. He hadn't heard of her since Christmas and they would be going to Torbey in two days. He sighed again. Well, he'd probably have to wait until they were back to Hogwats to be with her again.

Dianna laughed and brushed an erratic hair strand off her eyes. Lily and she had been throwing snowballs at James trying to knock him down of his broomstick. So far, the only thing they managed was to get them both wet. She looked over her shoulder at her brother and her smile faded. Sirius had been awfully quiet the last couple days, since they got Melissa's letter saying she wouldn't be able to make it to Torbey.

She understood him perfectly. Because of the moon, Remus would only meet them on the 31st of December. And she was missing him so… But at least she would see him and the subject, right now, was Sirius. She had to cheer him up. A wicked grin graced her face while she made up a plan.

Sirius jumped when a snowball hit him square in the face. "What the hell?" He opened his eyes to find his sister with an adorably fake guilt expression.

"I'm sorry! I was aiming at James but he flew away!"

At that moment, another snowball hit him, this one coming from above. "Sorry, Padfoot!" James yelled. When yet another ball of snow hit him, he hadn't to look to know it was Lily's. _Well, if you can't fight them…_

* * *

Helen Potter laughed and took another sip of her champagne. She was sitting on the sand watching her husband _try_ to take a picture of their son and his friends. It was proving to be an almost impossible mission. Twice had he threatened to say _Petrificus Totalus _or at least _Impedimenta_. Yes, life was pretty good, in spite in all.

Lily squeaked and tried to escape the spray of water James was throwing at her. She heard Remus laughing and encouraging his friend to go and get her. She glanced over her shoulder to see how close her boyfriend was… And bumped into him.

"James Potter, that's not fair! You apparated!"

James grinned slyly and bent down to kiss her. "All is fair in love and war."

"Come on, guys, just one more picture!" Robert Potter yelled and smiled when he felt his wife's arms encircle his waist.

"Let it go, love. It's almost midnight anyway."

"Hey!" Sirius waved at them from where he was standing, feet inside the water. "Com'on folks! Let's start the count down!"

_Ten..._

The Potters and their guests ran to the beach.

_Ni ne…_

Hand in hand, they all stood in front of the dark and huge sea.

_Eight…_

James pulled Lily closer to him and kissed the crown of her head. Great year indeed…

_Seven…_

Dianna held Remus to her and, with her free hand, took her brother's hand in hers.

_Six…_

Sirius looked down at her and smiled, winking affectionately.

_Five…_

Helen felt all her worries vanish as a wave touched her feet. There was no Dark Lord here.

_Four…_

Robert exchanged a smile with Helen. He had charmed the camera to take pictures of them.

_Three…_

None of them saw the white vulture that was falling from the sky.

_Two…_

Sirius felt the impact of something heavy falling on him and then the sea waves on his face.

_One…_

The fireworks exploded announcing the new year of hope and love that was beginning.

* * *

_Review, people!_


End file.
